


wouldn't it be nice to live together

by honeybearbee



Series: GoT Modern AU [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Joffrey is very bad, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tyrion and Sansa came together</p>
            </blockquote>





	wouldn't it be nice to live together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts).



> I'm definitely writing more in this verse. >:( Lauren. Just kidding :P

The first time Tyrion properly met Sansa, she was sixteen and crying outside the Baratheon/Lannister home. He hadn’t know her name or who she was. It was only later that he found out she was dating his shit-stain of a nephew, Joffrey. Tyrion was 26 at the time and on break from University. 

He put his bags down next to her and said, “Hello.”

Her head shot up and she replied shakily, “H-hello?”

Tyrion sat down next to her awkwardly. “What’s the matter?”

“Joffrey and Cersei,” the girl sniffled.

“Ah,” Tyrion said. “I know how they can be. Is Jaime not here? He seems to soften Cersei’s sharp edges.”

“No, he had to work. And Robert…” she trailed off.

“Drunk as usual. I hope you don’t think we’re all like Cersei and Joffrey. Myrcella and Tommen are quite sweet. I am told that I’m not too horrible,” Tyrion smiled crookedly at her.

She giggled softly. “I’m Sansa,” she said, holding out a hand.

Tyrion took her hand and kissed it. “A pleasure to meet you, milady. I’m Tyrion Cersei has said somethings about you.”

A dark look passed Sansa’s face. “I’m sure she has,” she snapped. “That overbearing…”

“Bitch,” Tyrion finished.

Sansa nodded. “She and Joffrey listed all of my faults and said I was worthless.”

Tyrion turned to look at the house with a glare. “They are bullies. Always have been,” he muttered. He turned back to Sansa and asked, “Do you have a way home?”

“My brothers are coming to get me.”

“Good.”

They sat in silence until a car pulled up next to them. Sansa stood and brushed her skirt off. Tyrion stood as well.

“Sansa!” a boy yelled as he jumped out of the car. Another boy stayed in the car, at the wheel.

“Jon,” Sansa said, her voice tinged with the threat of tears. She hugged her brother tightly before turning to Tyrion. “Thank you for waiting with me.”

Tyrion shrugged. “Least I could do since they made you cry.”

She smiled softly at him before leaving. He waved as she got in the car. Then he grabbed his bags and marched into the house.

****

Three years later, Tyrion met Sansa again at a Christmas party. It was loud and unbearable. The Baratheons, Lannisters, Starks, and so many other families were all gathered at the palatial home of the Tyrells. Tyrion was sick of everyone, so he ducked into a library and sighed as he shut the door. As he walked over to the fireplace, he heard a familiar sob.

He paused and looked around the room. “Sansa?” he asked, quietly.

“Tyrion?” she sniffled from a corner of the room.

Tyrion walked towards her and found her ducked down behind the large wooden desk. He stood in front of her and cocked his head. Some of Sansa’s face was hidden by her hair. He frowned and pushed her hair back gently. She flinched slightly, but let him.

The right side of her face had a livid mark on it, as if someone had struck her repeatedly.

Tyrion grit his teeth in anger. “Was this Joffrey?”

Sansa nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. “It’s not the first time,” she admitted.

“Right,” Tyrion said calmly. “Right. Can you stand?”

She nodded again.

He helped her up and asked, “Who do you want?”

“Um, I’m pretty certain all of my family will try to kill Joffrey.”

“Margaery then,” he said. “She’ll take care of you. Just wait here?”

“Okay.”

Tyrion hurried over to the door and stuck his head out. He spotted Loras and hissed at him. Loras gave him a strange look, but came over.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Where’s Margaery? Sansa needs her. Now,” Tyrion stated.

Loras blinked, before understanding took over. His eyes narrowed. “Do you need help?”

“It’d be nice.”

Loras nodded, before darting off to find his sister. They quickly came back and Margaery looked as angry as Tyrion had ever seen her.

“Can you wait before you give Joffrey the third degree?” she asked as she squeezed past Tyrion.

“Why?”

“I’d like to witness it.”

Tyrion snorted, but nodded in agreement.

****

Once Margaery was satisfied, she took Sansa into the hall to watch as Tyrion and Loras approached a very drunk Joffrey, who was attempting to be charming in the family room.

“Excuse me,” Tyrion said loudly. Some people, including Jon, Robb, and Arya, stopped what they were doing to stare at Tyrion.

Joffrey turned and blinked at him slowly. Then he sneered. “What do you want, shortie?”

A few people in the room gasped. The others stopped talking and began to watch as uncle and nephew began to fight.

Tyrion let the insult wash over his back. “I want you to come closer,” he beckoned with a finger.

Joffrey did. As soon as he was close enough, Tyrion punched him soundly on the nose. Joffrey fell back in shock. Tyrion moved closer and felt a frisson of pleasure as Joffrey backed away. He grabbed his nephew’s shirt and yanked him close.

“If you ever,” he hissed. “Touch her, or anyone, ever again, I will personally cut off your balls.” He shoved Joffrey away and stalked back into the hall. He approached Sansa and bowed. “I’m sorry for my idiot of a nephew. And for that scene. You are quite capable of taking care of yourself, but sometimes it’s nice to have an ally.”

“Thank you,” Sansa replied.

Tyrion looked up at her and saw she had the biggest smile he’d ever seen. He was about to respond when he saw Cersei and Catelyn bearing down on them.

“Ah,” he breathed out. “Trouble.”

Sansa laughed lightly. Margaery headed off both women, as Loras kept everyone else back. Sansa knelt down and kissed Tyrion’s cheek. Then she turned to her mother. Tyrion blinked and desperately tried to ignore Margaery’s smirk.

****

Two years after that, Tyrion lay in bed, next to Sansa, who was now his wife. Some people thought it was a fast courtship, but Tyrion and Sansa just knew it was the right decision.


End file.
